In CECCR I, our research advanced cancer communication science by identifying effective strategies for increasing the reach and relevance of cancer information for low-income African American populations. In CECCR II we will explore ways to maximize the population benefit of such science by testing disparity-reducing interventions in large-scale studies conducted in real world settings within existing cancer control systems, thus enhancing the potential for dissemination. Study 1 is the first cancer communication research partnership with United Way 2-1-1, the nation's largest information and referral system reaching tens of millions of Americans in poverty every year. The study will connect 2-1-1 callers with needed clinical and preventive cancer services available for free in their community, and test the effects of cancer control navigators and tailored communication in increasing the use of these services. Study 2 builds on our highly successful Ozioma News Service for Black newspapers, which we have demonstrated increases the amount and quality of cancer coverage, and affects readers' cancer information seeking and preventive behaviors. In this extension, we partner with five divisions of the American Cancer Society (ACS) - covering 14 states and 55% of the U.S. Black population - to test our proven intervention against an enhanced version in which local ACS staff supplement Ozioma's cancer news releases with community specific information. In study 3, we evaluate effects of a new touch-screen, interactive cancer communication tool among African American women being treated for breast cancer at the NCI-designated Siteman Cancer Center. The tool provides a searchable library of hundreds of videotaped stories on coping, social support and relationships, told by other local African American breast cancer survivors. Effects on quality of life and adherence to follow-up care will be evaluated compared to a usual care control group of breast cancer patients. Shared resources in Communication, Research Methods and Dissemination will support these studies, and Career Development and Developmental Research programs will help our center develop new ideas and investigators. Research from this CECCR will advance cancer communication science and help eliminate cancer health disparities.